Acanthamoeba keratitis is a sight-threatening corneal disease caused by pathogenic free-living amoebae. The pathogenic cascade of Acanthamoeba keratitis involves a series of processes that include: (1) binding of the trophozoites to the corneal epithelial cells via lectin-glycoprotein interactions, (2) generation of cytopathic factors that destroy the corneal epithelium and stromal cells, (3) production of proteolytic enzymes that facilitate the invasion and penetration of trophozoites through the basement membrane and stroma, (4) elaboration of collagenolytic enzymes that degrade types I and IV collagens, which constitute the corneal matrix, (5) activation of corneal membrane metalloproteinases and, (6) induction of perineuritis. Stromal dissolution is a major blinding complication of Acanthamoeba keratitis. It will be important to determine what factors are involved in pathogenesis of stromal disease. In the present application, we are using different strategies to attack crucial steps in the pathogenic cascade in an effort to mitigate ongoing keratitis and preserve corneal tissues. Accordingly, therapeutic modalities are designed to inhibit invasion and destruction of corneal tissues after the organisms have invaded corneal matrix. The specific aims for this project are: 1) determine the role of Acanthamoeba plasminogen activator (aPA) in the pathogenesis of Acanthamoeba keratitis, 2) analyze the collagenolytic activity of the mannose-induced Acanthamoeba protein (133 -kDa), 3 ) determine if the mannose-induced Acanthamoeba protein (133-kDa) activate matrix metalloproteinases 4) determine feasibility of using the mannose-induced protein (133-kDa) and Acanthamoeba plasminogen activator (aPA) as immunogens for inducing immunity and mitigating the pathogenesis of Acanthamoeba infections. 5) Clone the 133-kDa protein and analyze the fragment that might be suitable for use as a subunit vaccine to induce better protection against Acanthamoeba infections. These studies utilize the Chinese hamster model of Acanthamoeba keratitis, that is similar to the human counterpart. Continued presence of Acanthamoeba keratitis and emergence of the drug resistant strains is underscoring the significance of this endeavor. The long-range goal of this project is to develop an anti-disease vaccine as a therapeutic adjunct for the management of Acanthamoeba keratitis.